Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown
Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown is an animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on CBS on January 28, 1975. Plot When Valentine's Day comes around, all of the Peanuts charcters try to seek love. The special begins with Charlie Brown sitting under the mailbox. Lucy asks what he is doing, and he tells her he is waiting for a valentine. She wishes him good luck, and he thanks her. But true to normal, as she walks away, she adds, "You're gonna need it!". Lucy tries to get Schroeder to like her. Sally, thinking that Linus gave her a gift, tries to get him something great so that he will love her, Linus tries to tell his teacher, Miss Othmar, that he loves her, and Charlie Brown desperately wants to get a valentine. In the end, everybody is disappointed, only Charlie Brown is cheered up when he gets a used valentine from Violet the next day, despite Schroeder's reprimanding. Other components include a Valentine's fair, a puppet show from Snoopy (with effects) and the joys and tribulations of homemade valentines. There are also references to romantic literature, infrustration, Linus throws chocolates off a bridge shouting, "Elizabeth Barrett Browning" and "How Do I Love Thee?", as he does so. (Unbeknownst to Linus, Snoopy and Woodstock are down below, so the chocolates do not go to waste.) Voice cast *Duncan Watson - Charlie Brown *Melanie Kohn - Lucy van Pelt *Lynn Mortensen - Sally Brown *Stephen Shea - Linus van Pelt *Bill Melendez - Snoopy and Woodstock *Linda Ercoli - Violet and Frieda *Greg Felton - Schroeder Marcie, Shermy, Patty, Franklin, 5, and Peppermint Patty make brief cameo appearances but are silent. Trailers . Fully licensed video from Fandom Video.]] . Fully licensed video from Fandom Video.]] Notes *Schroeder calls for Joanne Lansing while passing out valentines. Joanne Lansing is an ink and paint artist who worked on many Peanuts specials from 1972 to 1991. *After the special first aired, many children sent Charlie Brown valentines out of sympathy, just as they had sent him sweets after It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown was first broadcast. *This special was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Special (as was ''It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown''). The award went to Yes, Virginia, There Is a Santa Claus, which was directed by Bill Melendez. Gallery Charlie brown valentine2.jpg Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown.jpg Charlie brown valentine34.jpg Charlie brown valentine24.jpg SnoopyValentine'sDay.png Charlie brown valentine41.jpg Be-my-valentine-charlie-brown.jpg See also *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' External links *''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28561-Be-My-Valentine-Charlie-Brown Be My valentine, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/be-my-valentine-charlie-brown-v4396 Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:peanuts#Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975)|Quotations from Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown on Wikiquote.]] es:Es San Valentín, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:Holidays Category:1975 Category:Charlie Brown Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Sally Brown Category:Emmy Award nominated programs Category:Lucy van Pelt Category:Snoopy Category:Woodstock Category:Peppermint Patty Category:Marcie Category:Schroeder Category:Violet Gray Category:Frieda